Exodus
}} '''Remy Valette, otherwise known as Exodus, is an anti-hero and member of The Exiles. Personality Exodus is a very stoic, quiet guy who usually only speaks when spoken to or when something is worth saying, or during a fight. He is extremely loyal to his allies but will eliminate them if they commit treason without hesitation as he thinks that is utterly digusting to betray people. He also will kill at all if he sees fit, and if he deems his reasoning reasonable. Exodus claims he'll take weapons over women any day, as he is quite the weapon Aficionado & could go on for hours talking about them, not to mention he is very quiet around them. Though he is quite the romantic. Appearance Exodus's appearance can be described as nothing less than heavenly. This man was a true gift from the heavens, being born with perfect tanned skin, beautiful sky blue eyes, and his short messy black hair. His physique is nothing to kid about either, ever since he learned how to walk and fight he began working out to get the perfect body. Some say his body his chizzled to perfection. Working out at a young age stunted his growth which caused him to stop growing early. But he soon startes growing. As a result he is relatively average compared to many other others his age standing at 5'11". His combat attire is nonetheless just as elegant as his appearance. He wears a custom outfit,for battle. In casual times, he starts wearing a jacket with a hood as a representation of his average taste of clothes for himself. He usually wears these types of jackets with cargo shorts or sneakers. He also wears normal black tees and jeans with sneakers. Powers and Abilities * Flight: Exodus has shown great ability in flying. He has shown the ability to fly at great speeds as well. He can use this skillfully when in combat, using it against foes who can also fly, fighting in an aerial style of combat. His maximum speed is just under Mach 3 (Mach 2.54 or 864.3 m/s). * Superhuman Strength: His super strength allow him to lift heavy objects while also allowing Exodus to have more power behind his physical attacks. He has shown the ability to lift objects weighing several tons. Originally his strength as a teen allowed him to lift 1.5 tons, by the time he graduated out of highschool, he became capable of lifting in excess of 2 tons. His current limit is 4 tons and he is incapable of lifting anything that surpasses that limit. * Superhuman Agility: Exodus has shown in many times that he can easily dodge incoming attacks, and block quickly if needed. His Agility also allows him to move quickly if he needs to run at a faster speed than usual. He isn't fast or agile enough to even dream of being comparable to speedsters such as, The Flash. * Superhuman Speed: Exodus can also run at a fast rate. His speed is more than running however. It comes into play when he uses movement itself. His physical attacks are much faster as well. This comes into play with his Super Agility. His speed without using his energy manipulation is around 70 mph (his previous peak speed was 55 mph). * Super Durability: Exodus can take a very large amount of damage. He has shown to be fought and hit with a high powered blast, it hit him and pushed him back a far distance and sent him flying. He got right back up. *'Superhuman Stamina': Exodus's enhanced musculature is far more efficient than that of a human. As a result his muscles produce way less fatigue than normal. Allowing him to function at peak capacity for 30-35 hours. * Energy Projection and Generation (Black & Gold): Exodus has the ability to fire high powered blasts of black and gold colored energy. His skilled usage of it, allows him to create physical constructs and weapons of energy. He using it in many different way, such as using his energy as bullets to rain on foes. This energy also is very hot, it is equal to the degree of 400°. This power has been shown to be able to create explosions when he uses it in that specific way. **'Limited Energy Absorption': Exodus is able to absorb limited amount of energy from his foes and his surroundings. However, it seems due to the upper limit after absorbing a certain amount of energy he cannot get any stronger. This energy absorption also enhances his physical stats making him about 25 times stronger than he normally is, at his peak. Trivia *This is a character the user created long ago.